Union Pacific
The Union Pacific (Engine No 119. Track No. 5) served as the base of operations train for President Ulysses S. Grant and his cabinet. It was destroyed by Dr Arliss Loveless using his giant spider The Tarantula to blow up the train. Appearace This Train and the other train were used on location on the film Wild Wild West. The ex-Virginia and Truckee locomotives No. 11 "Reno" (a 4-4-0 from Old Tucson), portraying Union Pacific No. 119, and No. 21 "J.W. Bowker" (a 2-4-0 from the California State Railroad Museum), as Central Pacific "Jupiter", were paired with cars from the Strasburg Railroad in Pennsylvania. Jim Clark served as Train Coordinator for the production, arranging for rail equipment and its transportation to various film locations. History Wild Wild West This Train is first seen when President Grant leads the first Transcontinental railroads to be joined in a golden spike ceremony at Promontory Point. When he was about to drive his hammer into the spike for the railroads to be connected. The spike flings up from the ground twice. Grant goes to do it a third time but it flings up once again. The source of it is soon revealed to Grant when Loveless arrives with his giant spider causing everyone to flee from the site. Loveless introduces himself to Grant and tells him that he needs him to sign a surrender of the United States of America to Loveless's alliance. Grant tells him that he didn't realize we were at war and that he has him at a disadvantage and didn't bring his fly swatter. Loveless destroys the train by shooting it with firepower blowing up the engine and rendering it useless in an attempt to force Grant to sign the surrender. Gordon and West arrive to save the President with Gordon in disguise as Grant himself and West climbing the spider to get to Loveless. Gordon however doesn't get any help from the President's cabinet members as the soldiers fled for their life. Gordon attempts to get Grant to escape but Loveless captures them both with a net. Later West saves Gordon from Loveless but not Grant and he is captured while the other captives are freed at Loveless's Industrial complex. West and Gordon managed to save the President at the end of the film. Back at Promontory Point, Grant finishes the ceremony and promotes West and Gordon as agents one and two of his newly formed Secret Service. He also takes Gordon and West's train The Wanderer to return to Washington telling West and Gordon that they let Loveless blow up his train. This leaves West and Gordon to use the spider to get back to Washington. Trivia * This Train served as The Wanderer from the 1960s television series "The Wild Wild West", CBS Studios used the Virginia and Truckee locomotive No. 22 "Inyo" (a 4-4-0) and V&T cars owned at the time by Paramount Studios. Express Car No. 21 served as Lab Car and Coach No. 4 portrayed the Varnish Car. They are now on display at the Nevada State Railroad Museum in Carson City, Nevada. Stars Robert Conrad and Ross Martin appeared with the train on location in the episode "Night of the Double-Edged Knife", shot on Sante Fe's San Jacinto branch near Menifee, California. Filming took place between June and August of 1965.Various scenes were filmed with the crew off-loading West's and Gordon's horses from the stable car- and it is the only episode that featured Orrin Cobb, the engineer of "Wanderer".The engine was numbered "8" to make it easier to use reverse shots as stock footage in future episodes of the series- a trick that has been used more than once as "movie magic". The train was also shot with special filters on the camera lenses to simulate night for various scenes to be used in later episodes.